


Blowing Off Steam

by WestOrEast



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Glory Hole, Vaginal Sex, glory wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's hard, making sure that you stay the boss of a cutthroat place like Omega. So who can blame Aria for spending some time relaxing in the best way possible? Sticking her lower half through a wall for anonymous aliens to fuck and use to their heart's content.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Blowing Off Steam

**Blowing Off Some Steam**

  
Aria carefully wiggled herself backwards. This part of the process had never struck her as particularly sexy but it had to be done. After all, it wasn’t like she could crawl in to this hole in the wall from the _other_ side.  
  
That was where the people who would be fucking her were. And it was _important_ that nobody realized that it was Aria T’loak in this hole, her naked, defenseless lower body offered up to whoever wanted to use her. Not if she still wanted to be running Omega (as much as anyone ever could run this place) tomorrow. No, they just needed to go that there was an Asari here who was wet, horny and ready to be fucked.  
  
Actually, given the usual standards of Omega’s population, her willingness and arousal would be distinctly secondary to the fact that her lower half was naked and there was nobody around to stop them from using her. Not even Aria.  
  
Aria was only wearing her jacket. She had actually stripped down to nothing except for a pair of heels and then put the white jacket back on, admiring herself in the small mirror before turning towards the hole. She had awkwardly (there was simply no other way to do so) pushed the lower half of her body through it and now her feet were scraping around the bottom of the wall, looking for the cuffs that would automatically lock around her ankles and keep her trapped in place for the next hour and a half.  
  
The locks engaged and Aria shivered, knowing that she was now _trapped_ in here. Even if she tried to use biotics, she wouldn’t be able to escape. The advanced circuitry in the cuffs was already messing with her nervous system, short-circuiting any attempts to use her biotics and making her feel light-headed and giggly. Aria would say it was like when she got drunk, but when _she_ got drunk, she became maudlin and weepy. It was like when other people got drunk.  
  
Aria wiggled around as much as she could, with the tight embrace of the cuffs around her widely spread legs, just above the high heels that were pushing her ass up in the air. She reached down, gripping the edge of the small ledge her torso was being supported on. It was just large enough for her belly to rest on it while her large boobs hung off of the edge.  
  
Aria didn’t get to relax very much. Even when she was enjoying one of her dancers or overlooking her club, she wasn’t _really_ relaxing. There were always too many eyes on her, watching, weighing her actions, judging her. And if they ever found their ambitions to be larger than the danger she presented, then they would mercilessly strike. So if Aria actually wanted some time to herself to relax and unwind, she had to do something like this.  
  
Maybe not _exactly_ this, but something out of sight from the rest of Omega? Oh yes, she had. And if she was doing that, then why not go the whole length and let herself get _fucked_ , without worrying about if she was being used right back by whoever she was working some stress off with? And of course, well…  
  
Aria _liked_ getting fucked by random strangers, the scum from across the galaxy stopping by to fuck and use her pussy and ass. It got her far wetter than almost anything else did (the one fetish that she enjoyed even more than that was something that even as the ruler of Omega, she couldn’t get away with). And since she was the _only_ one who knew how to get into this room, there was no way that anyone else could know what she was doing.  
  
And she was getting _fucked_. Or at least she would be. Fucked by humans, turians, batarians, vorcha and especially, _especially_ by krogan. Oh, how Aria _loved_ getting fucked by krogans. Their huge shafts stretching out her holes always made Arai feel _wonderful_. Like she was on top of the world as she got used by someone she couldn’t even see.  
  
It could be someone she knew, maybe even one of her subordinates. It could be some no-name thug who would never amount to anything. It could even belong to one of the ‘civilians’ on Omega, not that anyone could live her and not get involved in what would be called crime in Citadel space in some aspect or another. Aria would never know who it was and they would never know who they were fucking. And that was the way Aria liked it.  
  
  
There was a small, hidden camera nestled in the ceiling above the spot where Aria’s lower body was stuck through the wall. It was focused _right_ on where her ass would be. There was a matching camera on the deck plating, replacing one of the screws there. Sadly, there hadn’t been a way to get a camera in place from the sides without taking in a whole lot more than Aria was interested in seeing. But what was there was good enough.  
  
Aria tapped into the feed, licking her lips as she looked at the views, presented to her side by side. The cameras were _tightly_ focused on her ass and crotch, not really showing anything of who would be fucking her. Why would she be interested in that? It was far more interesting to stare at her large ass, smooth thighs and wet pussy on the screen as she thought about how they were going to get filled up _very_ soon.  
  
  
“Come on,” Aria muttered, wiggling her hips back and forth as much as the hole in the wall would allow her to. “Come on, what are you waiting for.” She shivered, feeling arousal leaking out of her and running down her thighs. “I’m right here, I’m right here for you to _fuck_.”  
  
And then, finally, Aria felt someone grabbing onto her hips. It had taken them long enough. This was a fairly busy corridor, one right at the edge of the territory that Aria actually controlled. And she was here often enough that there had to be people who kept their eyes open for the chance to get a go at the purple-skinned woman who presented herself for use so often.  
  
Aria couldn’t tell what species was holding to her at the moment. Not from just their hands. She could rule out a hanar, but that was about it. It could even be a _volus_ with a strap-on, for all she knew. Aria would have to wait until they started using her before she could be able to tell for certain.  
  
She hoped it wouldn’t be long before they started fucking her. Aria was _ready_ to be fucked. She grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together and moaning. The need growing inside of her was something that just couldn’t be denied for long. Of course, Aria was completely and utterly dependent on others for her relief now. She couldn’t cum from playing with her breasts and there was no way for her to get at her pussy now. Not until the cuffs unlocked and she could crawl back through the hole.  
  
With her lower body thoroughly used and covered with cum, of course. Inside and out, seed from half a dozen species and _far_ more individuals dripping off of and out of her. And then Aria would spend some time admiring herself in the mirror that was one of the few bits of furniture in the room, along with a shower to clean herself off in. Aria would enjoy using both of those features an almost equal amount.  
  
Getting to look at herself, her lower body completely and utterly covered in cum, the semen drooling down her skin, feeling more of it inside of her stretched holes, that wasn’t _as_ good as getting fucked, but it sure was nice in a different way. And getting clean (because there was no way that Aria would appear in front of her soldiers reeking of semen) was also nice, feeling the hot water running down her skin, turning it glistening and shining. Aria was well aware of how large of a genre Asari shower porn was and it always amused her to think that she could put on a show that nobody but her would ever see.  
  
Unlike what she would have been doing earlier. Aria had done some browsing a few months ago and hadn’t been _all_ that surprised to find that there were videos of her online. Not that she was tagged by name, of course. It was just half a dozen vids who’s titles bragged about bagging some Asari slut on Omega and that ran for a few minutes, recording Aria taking a cock in her pussy or ass, possibly with a few slaps to her ass as they used her. Aria actually found it pretty hot and had ended up calling one of her dancers over to eat her out as she watched it. Aria hadn’t starred in porn since her time as a Maiden.  
  
She wondered if she was going to be starring in any videos today. Who knew how many people were surrounding the man who was groping her butt? Assuming it was a man. It could be another Asari who was squeezing Aria’s ass and running their hands down her smooth purple thighs. And Aria would be content with that _so long as_ they ended up using a strap-on to fuck her. Ideally it would be a krogan-styled strap-on.  
  
Actually, it would be properly if an actual krogan started to fuck her, because nothing could quite replicate the feeling of a krogan quad draining into her pussy. But a strap-on would still feel _very_ nice.  
  
Aria was getting worked up enough that pretty much anything would feel nice against her pussy right now. It didn’t even need to be a cock so long as _something_ started to properly use her instead of just groping her. Aria’s eyes narrowed in frustration as she pressed backwards as much as she could.  
  
“Come on, you idiot,” Aria moaned. “I’m right _here_. What more do you need? Just _fuck_ me already.”  
  
As if the person on the other side of the wall had heard her demand, Aria _finally_ felt something hot and hard resting against her pussy. She shivered, fingers going blue with pressure as she squeezed down on the ledge supporting her. She licked her lips. There was just the tip resting against her soaked folds, so she wasn’t able to _tell_ who was about to fuck her. But she knew that it would happen soon, so that was going to be enough to get her to wait and see what species of alien was about to use her to drain his balls and his lust into.  
  
Then it started to slide inside of Aria. She moaned, a smile appearing on her face as she felt the shaft sinking deeper and deeper into her. Her legs tried to move even further apart than they already were, but there was nothing that she could do, not with the cuffs around her ankles. She just had to sit still and wait as she slowly got filled up and up, the cock sinking deeper into her.  
  
Aria could finally tell what species was using her. It was a batarian, the slightly slimy feeling of the genital sheath he had been keeping his ridged shaft inside giving it away. Aria shivered, feeling her pussy lips getting spread out by each ridge as it slid inside of her. And she could feel how _tightly_ her walls were squeezing down around the cock, forming a perfect seal from top to bottom as the batarian pushed his dick inside of her.  
  
“Finally,” Aria moaned, a smile appearing on her face. “Use me, fuck me, cum inside of me, but just don’t _stop_.”  
  
He didn’t seem like he was going to stop. He started thrusting, sliding forward and back, in and out of Aria’s pussy. His hands were squeezing down tight on her ass and the crime lady could feel his fingers digging down into her skin, feeling the fat and muscle moving around underneath her skin. She hoped that he was enjoying it. Because she sure was having a good time getting fucked.  
  
Aria could move a bit more back and forth than she could from side to side. So she made the most of it, rocking back and forth against the shaft as much as she could as she got fucked. She licked her lips and played with her body. Mostly her boobs, since they were right _there_ and were making her feel so good as she squeezed them, tweaking her nipples and sending her to an orgasm as she got fucked by some stranger she would never see.  
  
The panting that was escaping from Aria’s lips was hardly the kind of image that she normally took care to present. But there was nobody that could see her now, so she could let the walls fall as far down as they could.  
  
Aria could feel her first orgasm rising up inside of her already. It was getting _close_ , really close now. She had only been fucked for maybe a minute, but she was already going to cum. She smirked at the thought of the ego boost that would provide to the batarian on the far side of wall, not that he had made it happen all by himself inside of her. It had just as much to do with how Aria had been playing with herself and the _thought_ of everything that was going to happen to her over the next hour and a half.  
  
There was no reason to deny herself or draw things out. Aria could enjoy her orgasm and then wait for the next one. And then the one after that and after _that_ and so on and so forth.   
  
Aria couldn’t join with the batarian, not like Asari normally did with their partners. The same circuity in the cuffs that was disrupting her biotics also kept her from melding by working on the exact same principles. But that was quite alright. Aria didn’t want to get a closer look at the thoughts and emotions of all of the men that were going to be using her. She just wanted their dicks, just some enjoyable, connection-free sex.  
  
And that was exactly what she was getting as she got _fucked_ , again and again and again. The feeling of her pussy walls getting spread open as she got screwed were making her feel wonderful and her hands on her body were giving her the extra edge she needed to slide over the top. It was going to happen any minute now.  
  
And then it did. Aria moaned, not trying to muffle herself. She embraced the orgasm that was sweeping through her, filling her up with pink pleasure that made her brain run even slower and foggier than it already was. She twitched around in the hole, feeling everything that was happening to her and loving every single second of it. She groped her breasts, squeezed them even as her pussy squeezed down around the shaft inside of her. She was panting and loving it and wanting _more_.  
  
And Aria was going to get more because the batarian kept on fucking her straight through the orgasm. Did he even know that Aria was cumming? It would depend on how familiar he was with Asari orgasms. And even if he did know, Aria was certain that he didn’t care. She was just an Asari slut, half-naked and ready for her holes to be used relentlessly by anyone with the slightest interest in her.  
  
  
In fact, Aria outright giggled. And that was a sound that _never_ escaped Aria’s lips except when she was in this room. She could laugh, she could smile, she could do all sorts of things to express her humor, but a girlish, drunken giggle? No, that was something that only she could hear.  
  
Aria was feeling good from head to toe and she kept on giggling as she pressed back against the batarian, feeling the pleasure filling her up with a warm, contented sensation. She was _loving_ this, loving every single second of it and she wanted to feel even more. More cocks, more cum, more orgasms. She wanted it all and she was going to _get_ it. After all, what was the point in being the queen of Omega if she couldn’t get what she wanted? And Aria wanted to feel good while getting fucked hard.  
  
“Come on man, fuck me,” Aria moaned, tossing her head from side to side as she felt the lust building inside of her. She was _horny_ and the batarian was making her feel even more turned on as he _fucked_ her, slamming his hips against her butt as he forced his way deep into her pussy. “Use me, use me, use me like the cumdump I am!”  
  
Aria was starting to make panting sounds as she got fucked. The batarian wasn’t fucking her as hard as she liked to be fucked, but it was still feeling good enough that she was going to cum again if he kept this up for long.  
  
He didn’t, sadly. All too soon, he was speeding up in the way that Aria recognized from _long_ experience meant that he was going to be cumming soon. So now the only question was if he was going to cum inside of her or paint her purple skin white with his semen. Aria would be fine with either result.  
  
Aria got her answer when he pulled out of her. She moaned, feeling his shaft sliding out of her empty, aching folds. But then, after only a few seconds, she could feel the hot splashes of cum landing on her skin, covering her butt and dripping down her thighs. She _moaned_ , a spike of arousal pushing through her as she felt that. It felt _great_ , absolutely great and she wanted so much more of this. And she was going to get as much of it as she could stand.  
  
Aria looked back down at the camera feeds, licking her lips in excitement as she saw just how much the shots of cum were standing out on her skin. The contrast was so _clear_ and vivid and, most of all, exciting. Aria could feel a pulse of arousal deep inside of her as she stared.  
  
The batarian stepped away and Aria started to impatiently wait for the next visitor. The next man who was going to _use_ her, use her like one of the many cheap sluts all over Omega. Asari and human and turian and quarian alike.   
  
Aria wondered how much word of mouth there was about her appearances here. People obviously knew about her, since the naked lower half of an unseen Asari poking through the wall was hard to ignore and plenty of people used her. It still seemed like the kind of thing she should catch a reference to at some point in her life outside of the wall.  
  
Well, maybe that would happen someday. Somebody would post something about the Asari wall being a great reason to come to Omega or something. Aria snorted. Omega didn’t have a tourist industry but _that_ just might get a few of the more desperate, horny types out there to come on in.  
  
And speaking of coming in, there was someone grabbing on to her hips. Aria sighed in happiness, closing her eyes as she felt the hands wander over her skin, pressing down against her. She twitched her hips from side to side, ready and _waiting_ for them to start using her. She made herself not look down at the omnitool, doing her best not to spoil the surprise of whoever was going to be using her. It would be so much better if it came as a _proper_ surprise, learning what kind of man was going to be fucking her by the shape of the dick that would slide into her.  
  
The person on the other side of the wall started humping back and forth, dragging his cock against Aria’s skin. It was still too soon to tell who was touching her, just by feeling the hot shaft moving around her butt, the hard rod pressing against her.  
  
Then he was pressing against Aria’s rear. She moaned in anticipation. She didn’t cum _as_ easily from getting her ass fucked as she did her pussy. But she was still going to cum from it, if it went on long enough. And Aria was certain that it would. That she, the biggest player on Omega, was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass by someone who didn’t even know who he was fucking. Goddess, put like that, it was _such_ a thrill.  
  
Oh. Oh. Now she could tell what kind of person was going to be fucking her rear. It was a turian. Had to be. Nobody else had a cock with a curve like that, or the segmented quasi-plating that appeared when they became erect. Aria bit her lip as she felt the shaft sliding deeper into her rear, stretching her ass out as she got used by this stranger.  
  
Aria rocked back and forth against the shaft as much as possible. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like _such_ a slut. Especially if she happened to glance down at the camera feed that was displaying a fine turian cock buried inside of her ass.  
  
“Come on,” Aria moaned, squeezing down as tightly as she could on the shaft, “let me feel that big dick emptying me out.”  
  
The turian was already setting a pretty quick, enjoyable pace. Aria found herself moaning louder and louder as she got fucked, rocking back and forth against the shaft as he hammered into her. She couldn’t wait for her next orgasm. She had been so _close_ from the batarian and her arousal hadn’t had the chance to die down all that much.  
  
Aria could feel the arousal leaking out of her, running down her thighs as she felt the alien cock stretching her ass out. Even after all this time, taking so many cocks over the centuries, Aria’s holes were still so _tight_ and could feel so good when they got stretched out by the different cocks the galaxy’s inhabitants had.  
  
She was starting to moan now, her voice rising and falling in time with the thrusts. It was feeling so wonderful as her hole got stretched out. The only thing better would be if her pussy got filled as well, but unless there was a hanar passing by, Aria was just going to have to be satisfied with one of her holes getting used by a complete stranger at a time.  
  
Aria could just see the outline of the turian’s deep blue armor as he fucked her, clawed hands digging into her rear. Even that was a bit too much, since she didn’t have the slightest interest in knowing anything about who was fucking her beyond the unavoidable knowledge of their species. But if she wanted to be able to admire her body as it got used, to see how her purple skin and generous curves looked as they got groped and fucked, then she had to. Oh well, she had made far more serious compromises in her time.  
  
Aria enlarged the bottom camera feed, closely studying her pussy. She loved seeing how wet it was, how it had parted on its own due to how turned on she was. The camera’s resolution was high enough that she could actually see the arousal dripping out from her. She just hoped that none of it would land on the camera and turn it all blurry like the last time Aria had been here.  
  
The turian was really treating her ass just the way it deserved to be treated. She moaned, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of her. Aria was going to cum any second now. She shivered, her pussy squeezing down around nothing as she felt the pleasure rising to a crest inside of.  
  
Then it came crashing down into her soul in a truly wonderful orgasm. Aria moaned from the bottom of her lungs as she felt the second orgasm of the day filling her up. It was _amazing_ , she absolutely loved it and she wanted to feel even more of this pleasure.  
  
Aria could feel her body twitching as the orgasm ran through her. She was gasping and moaning, eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the climax filling her up, not leaving room for anything else. It seemed to last forever and _still_ wasn’t long enough, didn’t last long enough to give Aria the blissful release that she truly wanted.  
  
Aria knew what it would take to make that happen. But until a krogan came to fuck her, she was still going to enjoy the other men that were going to be using her body like a cheap slut good for nothing but taking cock. Men across the galaxy thought that they knew how to use sluts like that.  
  
And he was using her _hard_. His dick was nowhere near the biggest Aria had ever taken, either in width or length. But it was still stretching her out and sending the most exquisite kinds of sensations through her as she got fucked. Aria bit her lip, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth upwards as she got fucked.  
  
Aria wondered, sometimes, what the men on the other side of the wall were saying about her. The wall was quite thoroughly soundproofed, so that nobody could hear her moans of pleasure and possibly connect them to _Aria_. But it worked both ways and she had no clue what they might be saying about her. She could guess, that she was a slut, that all Asari were made for taking cocks and being sex slaves, that sort of thing, all the comments she had heard as a dancer. But she didn’t _know_ for certain.  
  
Sometimes, she filled in her own dialog. Imagining what they said as they used her pussy and ass, as they filled her up with cocks and covered her with cum. It could be the spark she sometimes needed to get that little extra edge, the small bit that would push her over into an orgasm.  
  
Luckily, right now, Aria didn’t need to use her imagination. She could just focus on the blissful feeling of getting _fucked_ , of feeling the shaft moving in and out of her and thinking about all of the other cocks that would certainly be coming to her. And cumming in her.  
  
The extremely basic wordplay was _still_ enough to get Aria to smile. She was feeling _good_ and wanted to feel even better as she got fucked and used and toyed with. She shivered, reaching up to play with her breasts again. Her soft mounds felt good underneath her hands, adding to the pleasure spreading out from her asshole.  
  
Aria closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on the feelings inside of her, the raw, physical emotions that came from getting fucked like this. She moaned and then moaned again, _loving_ what was happening to her. This was so much better than the dominance displays she put on of taking two or three of her dancers to bed with her. So much more _filling_.  
  
Aria’s fists beat against the wall behind her as she felt the pleasure that came from getting fucked like this. She kept on rocking back and forth, feeling the hot, hard shaft stretching her out. How much longer was he going to last, she wondered. And how much cum was he going to fill her up with by the time he was done?  
  
She got the answer to that very quickly, in fact. The turian thrust himself deep inside her ass, coaxing a fresh squeal from Aria as she felt the dick spearing _deep_ inside of her. Then the entire thing expanded maybe half a centimeter. Maybe not a lot normally, but when it was inside Aria’s ass, the effect was _so_ much more potent than it had been.  
  
Aria made a gurgling sound as it happened. She knew what was going to happen next. She had fucked enough turians in her day.  
  
And sure enough, cum started to flow inside of Aria, the hot, sticky semen filling her up. Aria moaned and gasped. She could feel her legs twitching and trembling. If it hadn’t been for the ledge, she wouldn’t have stayed upright. She would have sunk to the floor as this anonymous turian filled her butt up with his cum.  
  
There was a _lot_ of it and it seemed that every single drop of it was ending up inside of Aria. She could feel the hot, slimy seed going deeper inside of her than the cock had ever reached and she licked her lips, tongue jerkily sliding out to run across her lips.  
  
The turian pulled out of her, giving her one hard slap across the ass. The point of pain formed the perfect counterbalance to all of the pleasure that Aria was feeling. She shivered and then sagged downwards, feeling the alien’s semen already starting to seep out of her. What a _wonderful_ feeling.  
  
Aria didn’t need to wait long before the next alien stepped up to use her. In fact, there was barely a minute between the turian leaving and what had to be a krogan. Aria’s head snapped up and she shivered as she looked at the camera feeds. Sure enough, it was a red-suited krogan. Who else could possibly have fingers that thick, grabbing her butt and groping her thighs?  
  
Fuck yes, she was going to get a krogan cock. And then a load from a krogan quad. Aria shivered and stuck her butt out as far as she could, humping against the alien’s crotch, trying to get a feel for the thick, _thick_ dick that was going to be using her as a cheap slut, to be used, filled up and tossed away.  
  
He didn’t bother to spend much time groping Aria before resting the flared tip of his penis against Aria’s soaked lower lips. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, he was going to fuck her pussy. Oh fuck _yes_.  
  
Aria didn’t need any foreplay to get herself warmed up. And the krogan didn’t bother with any anyways. Instead, he just started pushing the tip of his cock against Aria’s pussy, forcing himself inside, centimeter after centimeter spearing inside of Aria, spreading her pussy apart.  
  
It felt like it was too much, just like it always did. And Aria _loved_ that feeling. She loved getting feeling like there was no possible way that her pussy could take all of this cock, even though she _knew_ she could. Hm, and then there had been the times when she had just been a dancer on Omega, under Patriarch. Those times when she had been stuffed with _three_ krogan cocks, in her mouth, pussy and ass. Those times had probably been the start of her love with krogan cock, the feeling of getting hollowed out and filled up by them strong enough to leave her mind blank, completely overwritten with pleasure.  
  
There was just the one cock for today, but that was enough. It was _still_ going to make Aria feel wonderful as he started to fuck her, to use her as nothing more than one of the Asari sluts that could be found on every space station and planet in the galaxy.  
  
He was actually taking it a bit slow, seeing just how much of Aria’s pussy his cock could fit in to. She knew the answer, but it wasn’t like she could or would share it with him. Instead, she let him _fuck_ her. She could feel the medial ring pressing against her lower lips and then it slid in, sending another jolt of pleasure through Aria as her inner walls were comprehensively stretched out, forced to accommodate this alien dick.  
  
Just as Aria started to get into the flow of things, feeling the sublime pleasure that came from getting fucked by a krogan, her omnitool chimed. She glanced down at it, a frown starting to appear. There was an icon blinking on the screen, underneath the video feeds. Someone was _calling_ her. Someone wanted to talk to her when Aria was busy getting fucked by an anonymous krogan.  
  
  
Now? _Now_? She was getting a call that was interrupting what was probably going to be the very best fuck Aria was going to get today? The expression on Aria’s face as she looked down at her omnitool had _nothing_ in common with how good she was feeling. It more closely resembled the expression she had when she ordered someone to be killed very slowly and very painfully.  
  
But Graz wouldn’t be calling her if it wasn’t serious. At least he _better_ not be, because otherwise he would, at the very _least_ , be looking for passage off of Omega before the day was over. Aria sighed and hit the accept button, making sure that it was audio only, both ways.  
  
“What is it Graz?” Aria asked flatly, her voice hard, cold and unsympathetic. “I gave orders I was only to be disturbed for _emergencies_.”  
  
“It is,” Graz said, his batarian voice not showing any signs of fear in the rumble all the males of his species had. “I just got word back from the free clinics in Sectors Seventeen, Thirty One and Spacer’s Rest. They’ve all got cases of some new sickness that’s killing people off. There’s a _plague_ spreading, Aria.”  
  
He actually sounded nervous. Aria rolled her eyes as she drummed her fingers. Big tough guys were always the first to fold when it came to something they couldn’t see or fight. Did she have anything in those sectors? Nothing that was worth keeping them open.  
  
“Then slap a quarantine on them right now,” Aria snapped. “Lock all the blast doors, send soldiers down with guns to watch them and don’t forget about the access tunnels. Now _leave me alone_.”  
  
With that, Aria hit the off button and let her arm drop back down. She glared down at the omnitool, mentally daring Graz to call her back and ask for more orders. The omnitool stayed _off_ , though, and Aria could get back to properly enjoying herself without having to worry about the kind of things that _meant_ that she needed to take some time to herself.  
  
Thankfully, the krogan hadn’t stopped fucking her during the call. If he had cum and Aria hadn’t been able to appreciate it, she would have been _pissed_. But he was still hammering back and forth, his flared cock going _deep_ inside of Aria and making her insides melt with each and every thrust. The frown slowly slipped off of her face and was replaced with a contented smile as she felt the cock stretching her out.  
  
Goddesses, Aria loved krogan cock. She had tried the dicks of every spacefaring species in the galaxy (she had even found a dildo that reputed to be an accurate copy of some monstrous, cunning and violent dirt-bound primitives’ dick) and none of them could at all compare to what it felt like to have a krogan fucking her.  
  
The krogan had a firm, _firm_ grip on her ass. Nobody could have a stronger grasp. Even the mech that Aria had tried out once hadn’t been able to get quite as firm of a grasp on her body. There was no possible way, even should everything else that was holding her down vanish, that she could possibly get free. No, Aria was stuck _right_ here until the krogan was done using her. And who knew how long that was going to be?  
  
His fingers were _really_ digging into her skin. Aria could feel the thick digits squeezing down on her ass, making the fat and muscle in her butt shift around as she was groped. She moaned, shaking her head back and forth as she felt it. That _alone_ would be enough to get her really worked up. With the thick dick that was moving in and out of her? Aria was certain that if the krogan could last for _any_ length of time, she was going to cum again and again on his dick. It was going to be _great_.  
  
Aria wasn’t just sitting still and letting the krogan do whatever he wanted with her, though that idea did have plenty of appeal. She was also playing with herself, reaching up to grope her breasts, squeezing them and even lifting them up so she could suck on her nipples. Her stiff, aching nipples that sent even _more_ pleasure through her body as she played with them.  
  
Aria’s entire body was thrumming with arousal by now. The _heat_ and the _need_ and the _everything_ were filling her up and making her feel so very warm inside as she got fucked. She moaned, rocking back and forth and playing with her body, as all the while the krogan started to pick up the pace, moving faster and faster in and out of her pussy.  
  
“Come on,” Aria moaned, shaking her hips from side to side and going _cross_ -eyed at the feeling of the cock shifting around inside of her. “Fuck me, use me, make me cum on your big, fat dick!”  
  
That was going to happen, she could tell. It was _obviously_ going to happen, as the sensations that came from getting fucked like this rose up inside of Aria, coming to a peak inside of her. She moaned, her entire body twitching as the orgasm started to unfurl like a blossoming flower inside of her.  
  
Aria moaned, letting the wordless sound escape from her throat as she felt herself cumming for the third time in half an hour. It was amazing, even better than the first two, entirely because of that thick prick that was hollowing her out.  
  
Aria could feel herself trying to squeeze down around the cock. But it just didn’t do any good. The krogan’s dick was much too large and much too hard for her to have any luck with that at all. Instead, it just kept on sliding in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm as she felt her sensitive inner walls getting used. The medial ring felt especially good. Aria was _very_ aware of it as she felt it pressing against her folds, stretching them out just that much more before they were allowed to collapse as much as they could against the rest of the krogan’s dick.  
  
Aria looked at the camera feeds. She could see a hint of the krogan’s cock as it hammered in and out of her. Goddesses, she could never quite believe that a body as slender as an Asari’s could take that kind of thick dick. She smiled as she watched the feed of the flushed-red shaft plunging in and out of her pussy, the red of the shaft contrasting nicely with her purple skin and the white cum that was still sticking to her.  
  
Aria wasn’t actually sure why it seemed that every species in the galaxy had white cum. She supposed it was just one of those things. Whatever the reason, it certainly stood out nicely against her skin and that was the important thing.  
  
The krogan was moving his hands around Aria’s ass, thoroughly groping her as she got fucked by him. The _sensation_ of getting touched liked that was unbearably sweet and Aria moaned at the feeling, loving how she got to feel as she got used.  
  
Aria wondered if there was a line outside of the wall yet, people lining up for the chance to use her and fuck her and cum in her. She hoped so. It was a nice thought, imagining dozens of horny alien men waiting for the chance to fuck her like a cheap set of holes.  
  
And she hoped that there were plenty of korgan waiting to use her as well. Aria _really_ wanted some more thick krogan cocks. Or for this one to last long enough to fully satisfy her. She didn’t care that much which it ended up being, so long as she got what she wanted.  
  
“Fill my pussy, fill my pussy, fill my cunt all the way up,” Aria moaned, closing her eyes and breathing in and out as she felt the pleasure that came from being a sex toy for krogans. “Use me as a cumdump, take that alien prick and stuff me with your semen!”  
  
There was no way for the krogan to know what she was saying. But he didn’t need to know about it to fuck her. Aria could feel how fast he was moving now, now that her pussy had been forced open to take his cock all the way in.  
  
Aria looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a _slut_. Her purple breasts slightly swinging back and forth underneath her as the force of the korgan’s thrusts jolted her forward. The way she was only wearing an unzipped jacket that showed off her tits. And, of course, the look on her face. That alone would be enough to show to anyone and everyone that she was a slut who was only here to get fucked and used by the crowd that just _had_ to be waiting to use her.  
  
Aria shivered, feeling her arousal creeping up inside of her. It was just _such_ an erotic situation, how could she not get turned on? Of course, the cuffs were helping with that, smoothing out any of the pains and discomforts to make her feel better as she got used and used and used, just like she wanted to be.  
  
She was playing with her breasts, treating them pretty firmly. Just like how her ass was being treated as the krogan kept on _digging_ into her rear, squeezing down and making her feel just like a sex toy that wasn’t good for anything beyond being abused by whoever had the interest in fucking her.  
  
That thought made Aria squeak and clamp down around the shaft a bit harder than before. She was panting for breath by now, chest heaving as she felt everything that was happening inside of her. She was getting close to another orgasm, outright _speeding_ along towards it as she felt the pleasure growing inside of her. Even if the krogan stopped fucking her now, just feeling that thick shaft inside of her should still be enough to push her over the edge into an orgasm.  
  
And Aria thankfully didn’t need to find out if that was really the case. He kept on fucking her, screwing her, using her. And then Aria was cumming.  
  
Orgasms were always great and this one was no exception. Aria moaned as she felt the pleasure sweeping through her tired, stretched body once again. And she _still_ enjoyed it. She still truly, deeply enjoyed it. It was the most wonderful kind of feeling, getting to have this sort of pleasure filling her up as she got fucked and fucked and _fucked_ , treated as nothing more than a warm, tight hole to drop some semen in and absolutely nothing else.  
  
Aria’s entire body was twitching as she came, jerking back and forth against the shaft and doing her best to impale herself even more deeply onto it. She moaned, feeling the heated pleasure sweeping through her mind and blurring her ability to think. It was so _hard_ to consider anything other than the pleasure inside of her, the pleasure that was filling her up, wiping away any other consideration as she got fucked.  
  
And when Aria came down from that height, she was _still_ getting fucked. She could still feel the shaft rocking back and forth inside of her as the krogan pumped away, fucking her. Aria smiled happily.  
  
Her legs were twitching, trying to wrap themselves around the krogan. Aria was still flexible enough to manage that, even though it had been many long years since she had last gone for a spin around the pole. She couldn’t, of course. There was just no way that she was able to break out of these cuffs on her own. Her legs could twitch and strain and try their best and she was still going to end up staying right where she was.  
  
And that was quite fine with Aria. After all, she couldn’t get herself out of here and that meant that nobody else could get her either. And in a place like Omega, there _were_ people who would try to do that to her, outright attempting to pull her from the wall and bring her with them to be their personal fuck toy.  
  
And Aria _wasn’t_. She was either the Queen of Omega, or she was a nameless, faceless slut here to get used by anyone who passed by. No individual actually had a claim on her. They would all just have to wait their turn to use her.  
  
And this krogan was using her so damn _hard_. Aria shuddered, feeling the thick dick still pounding back and forth, in and out of her over and over again. Krogans always had such amazing stamina and this one was no different. He was _really_ using Aria the way she wanted to be used.  
  
Aria glanced down at the camera feeds again, appreciating how her ass was moving as it got groped and as the krogan kept on pounding into her. It was such a _nice_ view and she was almost tempted to save it to her omnitool to look at later. Then she shook her head and dismissed the thought. Better to not have anything attaching her here after she left.  
  
The krogan was feeling so good inside of her. Aria knew that she was going to be cumming again soon. And maybe a third time before he left. That would be nice. The most orgasms that Aria had ever gotten from a stay in here with a single guy had been three, with a human who really did have an impressive level of endurance. A pity that he hadn’t left a load of semen inside of her sized to match.  
  
Aria shrugged at the old memory and kept on letting herself get used. It felt so _very_ good to get used and she licked her lips as she felt the pleasure swelling up inside of her. It was a pleasure to be able to get used like this. She knew that turian woman couldn’t, that after they had a single orgasm, they were done for the next hour, feeling too sore and sensitive to stand the thought of having another dick sliding into them. Aria couldn’t even begin to imagine what that would be like. Being able to get plenty of orgasms no matter what was just so _good_ and she always got to feel so happy from being used like this.  
  
Well, she didn’t need to concern herself with the trials of other species. Instead, Aria just needed to think about how good it felt to get fucked like this, how the krogan’s cock was reaching so far inside of her and stretching her out so much and how he wasn’t slowing down even _slightly_ as he fucked her.  
  
His gloved fingers were really digging into her ass, squeezing down _hard_. Aria was surprised that he hadn’t started to spank her yet, to let his hands fly down and make her jolt around, squealing like livestock as her ass got abused.  
  
Sometimes, Aria got so sore from that sort of treatment that she needed to use medigel on her ass afterwards, so nobody would think about why she was walking funny and doing all of her business standing up. She honestly sort of enjoyed that sort of feeling, the ache that came from being _thoroughly_ used, though she wouldn’t want to have it happen too often.  
  
This krogan seemed like he was relatively good tempered, at least compared to most of his species. Just steadily humping away at her, driving his cock deep into her pussy and opening her up as she got fucked. It felt great and Aria hoped that he had plenty more stamina to work through before he started to cum inside of her.  
  
She licked her lips and swayed her ass from side to side as much as she possibly could. She wanted him to _use_ her, to treat her like a slut, to use her up and toss her aside after a long, relentless pounding. Was that too much to ask for, really? Of course not. That sort of thing happened to Asari on Omega every single day.  
  
Hell, Aria herself did that, although only metaphorically. But having it _literally_ happen to her felt so much better.  
  
The krogan behind her was still _fucking_ her in deep thrusts that filled her up with every stroke. It felt wonderful and Aria shivered, panting as she felt the pleasure that came from getting fucked by such a _huge_ shaft. Her hands were squeezing down on anything in reach as she felt the pleasure growing inside of her. How much more of this could she stand before she was reduced to a mindless, blabbering wreck? Aria had no idea and she was _quite_ happy to wait and find out.  
  
“You’re inside of me, you’re so big, it feels so good,” Aria moaned, closing her eyes and shivering at what she was feeling. “Give me more, give me everything you have and then even more, I know you can do it, just _fuck me!_ ”  
  
Aria was quite happy with not having anyone around to hear the things she said as she got fucked. It would be hard to command people’s fear and respect if they knew every thing she could end up saying. But it still felt so _right_ to say it, to let all these words and feelings fall from her lips as she felt the pleasure that came from being fucked and toyed with.  
  
As the krogan picked up the pace, Aria could actually feel his balls swinging forward and slapping against her clit. That made her lips draw back as her teeth clenched. Not in anger and not quite in pain, but more in… feeling. Yes, that was about the best word that she could come up with for what it felt to have that sensation traveling through her body. It was a very noticeable… feeling.  
  
Well, if she liked getting groped like she was, then having some stimulation on her clit wasn’t all that bad either. She shook her head and focused on the sensations as she kept on getting fucked.  
  
Because it felt so _good_ to get fucked, to be used and fucked and toyed with and have so many different things happen to her as she got slammed into again and again and again. Aria shivered, from her scalp to her toes as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body like a torrent pouring through a rocky valley. There was no possibility of her doing anything but getting swept away in it and carried along, wrapped up in the river of erotic pleasure as it carried her along.  
  
Aria really _was_ feeling good if that kind of metaphor occurred to her. She smiled and shook her head. Then she squeezed down as tightly as she could around the thick shaft that was stretching her out. And did it again, because a dick like this _needed_ to be made to feel as good as it possibly could inside of Aria. There was just no other possibility that could really be considered.  
  
Aria could feel the arousal that was leaking out of her as she got fucked. She was so fucking wet. And a good thing, too, given the size of the krogan’s shaft. She sure wouldn’t have liked to try and take such an impressive member without being thoroughly warmed up by her own lustful thoughts and the aliens who had come to use her earlier.  
  
Aria pinched her nipples, feeling the sensation rising inside of her. It was _good_ , it was _very_ good and she wanted more of this. She wanted so much more of this and she was going to _get_ more of this because she was Omega’s queen and how could she not get fucked like a cheap slut if that was what she wanted?  
  
The thought, and the krogan thrusting far enough inside of her to push against the very limit of her pussy, was enough to tip Aria over the edge once more. She came, loving the feeling of the orgasm tearing through her, filling her up and making her brains melt as she felt the pleasure that she had _earned_.  
  
Aria could cum plenty of times and have each and every one of those times feel good, of course. But it still had an effect on her brain. She could feel how hazy and scattered her thoughts were becoming as she got fucked. And she enjoyed it. It was nice to let it all go and just become a creature of pure need and instinct who only had to be a wet hole that offered itself up to be fucked.  
  
And she was still getting fucked so _hard_. The krogan’s cock was feeling amazing as it fucked her, as it used her, as it did so much to her again and again and again. He was plowing straight through her orgasm, to the point where Aria wasn’t even sure if he had noticed or cared about her orgasm at all.  
  
And now Aria had recovered as much as she could from the pleasure and she could just focus on the feeling inside of her as she got fucked and screwed and used and it was all so good. She was mindlessly moaning, not even really aware of what she was doing as she rocked back and forth against the cock. It was so _deep_ inside of her, stretching her out so much.  
  
He had been fucking Aria for such a long time. How much longer was he going to last before he came? Aria had no idea. But she was going to enjoy it for as long as she possibly could, enjoy every single bit of it, feeling the pleasure and the orgasm and everything until he finally came inside or on her, coating her with the krogan’s hot cum.  
  
And then there would be more aliens waiting to use her and hopefully there would be some more krogans in the mix. Aria dearly hoped so, at least.  
  
Aria could feel the krogan speeding up, starting to hammer her pussy harder and harder. She moaned, eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the pleasure blossoming inside of her. She knew what was about to happen. She was going to get the cum from all four of his hot, heavy balls. Oh yes, yes, _yes_. This was exactly what Aria needed.  
  
She was outright wiggling in anticipation, shifting from side to side as she waited for the hot load of cum. Nobody had hotter semen than krogan did. It was going to feel so _wonderful_ inside of her, there was going to be so much of it and Aria was going to enjoy every second and every drop of it.  
  
Then it started to happen. Aria moaned as she felt the load of cum start to get pumped into her. She tensed up before slumping forward, going as slack and as limp as she could. This was what she wanted.  
  
The krogan’s grip was like _iron_ on her rear as he held himself inside of her. His fingers were digging into her rear so hard it was likely to cause bruising. And Aria didn’t care. The only thing that mattered now was feeling that quad draining into her.  
  
The first shot of semen reached _deep_ inside of Aria, so very deep inside of her. She moaned, feeling the hot, thick load of semen landing inside of her. There was a _lot_ of it and she knew that it was only the first bit of what was coming.  
  
The krogan shot more and more cum inside of her. Aria’s insides quickly became coated with semen, her inner walls getting painted with it. The heat was amazing, radiating out through Aria’s body to fill her up, fill her up and make her feel so _damn_ good.  
  
It wasn’t the good of an orgasm, but it was still enough to make Aria love what was happening to her. She closed her eyes, silently mouthing prayers of thanks to the goddesses she didn’t actually believe in as she felt the orgasm filling her up.  
  
And she was getting so _very_ full. The krogan had already been filling up so much of her pussy with his cock. Now, to have the actual load of cum included as well, well, it was a miracle that Aria’s belly wasn’t starting to bloat from everything that was flowing into her. She shivered, looking at the feeds.  
  
Cum was already starting to drip out of her pussy, joining the arousal in flowing down her thighs. It stood out so nicely against her skin and Aria _loved_ the sight of it. Part of her wished that there was someone, some hot little thing, that could lick the cum up off of her. Feeling their tongue pressing against her would be enough to make her cum, probably.  
  
Oh well, Aria _knew_ that she would be cumming plenty no matter what. After all, she had already gotten to feel so _good_ already. Now she just needed some more men to help keep her company.  
  
As the krogan dick slid out of her, Aria shivered as she watched the river of cum start to flow out of her as well. There was just so _much_ of it, from getting filled up like that. It was _very_ hot to see and Aria licked her lips as she watched the stream of semen pour down her thighs. She could feel it too, of course, the wet, sticky sensation as it crawled along her skin.  
  
The krogan, just like the turian, gave her ass one hard slap before he turned to go. Aria whined a bit and was jolted forward from the force of the slap. But she didn’t have long to think about the pain in her ass. Not when another alien was stepping up to user her.  
  
Aria glanced at the cameras but couldn’t tell if it was a human or a batarian using her. And she didn’t care, either. They weren’t a krogan, so it wasn’t going to be as good as it could possibly be. But it was still going to be _good_. Oh yes, it was going to be very, very good.  
  
There wasn’t any foreplay involved at all. The man pulled out his cock and slid it inside Aria’s ass. The cum that was still in there let him slide on in as easy as anything. Aria shivered, licking her lips at the lovely sensation. Oh _yes_ , another anal fucking, another chance for her ass to get used and abused and treated in such a wonderful way.  
  
And there was still such a long time to go before she was let out of here. Aria smiled and thrust her butt back against the shaft, feeling it stretching out her ass once again. Oh, how she _loved_ all of this.  
  
Aria had a very stressful job. Was it any wonder that she came here so often to relax and unwind? It just made sense, really.


End file.
